


Tree Snob

by tastyboots



Series: I Eat My Pinto Beans with a Spork OR I Don't Know What to Title This Series [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bromance, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach go Christmas tree shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree Snob

"How 'bout this one?" 

Zach glances over his shoulder at the Christmas tree Chris is standing next to, "No, you can see the trunk." 

Chris sighs and they continue the search. 

"Whaddaya think of this one?" 

Zach takes a moment to study Chris's find, "The trunk is crooked." 

Chris mutters something under his breath and grabs the next tree he sees. 

"That thing is, like, three feet tall, Chris." 

"Oh my god!" Chris lets go of the miniture tree and it flops dejectedly to the ground, "I am never buying anything with you ever again. You are such a tree snob." 

Zach laughs, "Yeah, but you love me for it." 

Chris stares after Zach's retreating back as he wanders off into the forest of Christmas trees. 

"Yeah. I do."


End file.
